bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
User Sarge
User Sarge is a recent addition to the BZPB Universe, apparently a relatively unremarkable teenager, he seems to have the ability to teleport randomly and generally be ignored by those he stumbles in on. What his motives could be, is really anyone's guess. What his actions could bring: probably nothing of consequence. However, based Jade Harley's seeking him out to help with the issues brought about by User Zev, Jack Noir, and LORD ENGLISH, User Sarge may turn out to be more important than first assumed. Appearance Though he wears regular outfits like any human - Preferring the swanky gentleman's attire - Other than this, Sarge's regular form is completely invisible. Prior to his Motif taking effect, Sarge was impossible to discern besides the outfit he wore at the time, which might had lead to people forgetting about his precense. However, after his Motif took effect, Sarge gained the rather imposing visage and decorations seen above. Personality In most cases, User Sarge is laidback and consummately unobtrusive. He prefers to not get involved with dangerous circumstances if it can be avoided, and seems to not enjoy getting roped into dire circumstances. He's also a bit of a curiosity-driven individual from time to time, and enjoys solving challenging problems. However, after unspecified issues linked to his abilities, it seems that User Sarge has moderate nyctophobia. He also has shown a discomfort with fast movements and dislikes having to use his powers or watching people flaunt their powers. Abilities and Powers Trans-Dimensional Being: As far as he's demonstrated, User Sarge can freely travel with a greater degree of freedom around the multiverses than most other Users. Additionally, he has stated that he has been to inter-multiversal space. It may be due to the fact that the USarge that is 'seen' is actually a dimensional puppet by USarge. Dimensional Puppet: It has been stated that the USarge that has been interacting with the BZPB Multiverse is in fact a puppet of sorts, while the real User Sarge focuses most of his energy to hide the stolen artifact from The Shadow. 'Door of Things Beings Were Not Meant to Know: ' User Sarge uses this apparently indestructable door to travel between dimensions, although he may not be in full control about where in that dimension he lands. He also seems to have a mysterious Artifact hidden away inside the real interior of the closet, although what it is or what it does has yet to be revealed. It's been stated that he also keeps his ireal/i self in there. '''Mr. Cellophane: '''credit to 'Chicago' Shoulda been his name; People don't seem to mind him much attention beyond initial one-liner comment. (YMMV on whether this is a power or just a product of his appearance). This is has been explained as the result of USarge using a dimensional puppet to interact with the world. '''Chaotic Energy Manipulation: '''After his Motif activated, User Sarge seems to have gained the ability to manipulate energy and its antimatter equivalent to for chaotic energy. While being untested, it seems User Sarge has gained some abilities in the offense department. Trivia *User Sarge shows similar powers to those of Jade Harley's, mainly a great control over spacial distortions, although he is still weak for a User. *User Sarge is labeled "USarge" or "US" in the RP. *He seems to have had an incident where he traveled to a time before the begining of the RP, as shown by the appearance of The Architect walking in and begining to draw the first drawing board moments after User Sarge had departed. Category:Users Category:Characters controlled by Srgt. Master